


Climate Change

by JBZ64, kyodragboar



Category: Accursed Dragon (Webcomic), Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Spyro, Consensual Non-Consent, Covenneedsallthehugs, Dragons are so Poly, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Holding Hands, Inner torment, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Tantra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBZ64/pseuds/JBZ64, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: No one knows where Coven the ice dragon came from, Only he woke up on the beach with no memory and a mountain of the trauma he can't seem to get rid of. Thankfully, Dragons are very tender creatures. Can the dragons provide Coven with the safety he so needs? And help him embrace the beautiful dragon form that seems to bring him misery?
Kudos: 1





	Climate Change

Coven hated mornings.

It wasn't the fact he hated his current situation, it was just the fact he had to get himself out of bed. The large, bulky ice dragon groaned as the sunlight glared onto his eyelids. Causing him to sit up. His ivory horns thankfully reflecting the light away. After a moment of sitting in place, came the battle to get out of bed or laying back down.

"Alright..."

He started to force himself off his large bedding as he places his feet on the cobblestone floor. Before walking towards the shower. The hot water on his scaly skin was what he needed. After getting cleaned, He walked over to the small kitchen area and looted through the cabinets.

"Of course," Coven said realizing he was out of coffee beans. The one thing that he was sure he had enough of. He then found a note where the beans supposed to be.

Flipping it open. He read the hastily written words. _"Meet me at Galvin's. Love~ S."  
_

Spyro...

That kid and the others were nice but...

He looked at the mirror on the counter wall, His reflection.

Suddenly, Coven's eyes were bombarded with different crimson visions, and horrifying screams, causing him to stagger backward and clutch his horns, threatening to yank them off, his eyes watering from the intensity of the panic attack.

Then suddenly, it stopped.

Looking around. He saw the blood-soaked visions had vanished. 

"...I'm...So tired..." Coven said sitting down in the armchair behind and beginning to sob, holding his tail close as he broke down alone.

* * *

The medium size Purple dragon sipped his coffee as he relaxed in the outdoor cafe in the town square. _"He should be here..."_ Spyro thought tugging his red scarf with worry. What if he decided to crawl back into bed? He had to trust Coven would be active enough to make it here.

However, He soon saw the blue dragon, wearing a sash and the shorts he had when he washed ashore on the nearby beach. "Hey, Glad you can make it!" Spyro said welcome-like. Coven sat down across from him as the cafe dragon, Galvin sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

"...I was out of Coffee." Coven said dryly. Before beginning to drink.

"Yeah, Uh...Sorry about that." Spyro said chuckling. He looked at Coven's stretched shorts. "So...I see you're still wearing those..."

Coven looked at him for a moment. "Yeah...They're tight, but they were the ones I had when I came here..."

Spyro crooked his head. "If they're uncomfortable, Why do you keep wearing them?" He asked.

Coven sighed. "It's just...Feels wrong to just discard something that was basically attached to me...Not the mention it rubs me the wrong way how you dragons walk around with no clothes when your bits could suddenly hang out." He said looking away from Spyro.

The dragon chuckled in response, crossing his bare legs over one another. "Well, We dragons are good at keeping our "Bits" concealed until we don't want them hidden," Spyro said to the blue dragon. "There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"...How is being naked in public all the time be not shameful?"

"Better that then wear clothes that practically cut off-your blood circulation," Spyro replied. He looked serious. "There's something I need to tell you about, It involves you're...Mental issues. Nestor and a few other dragons want you to come in for a...Psychological Examination." 

"What? I thought they said I had amnesia?" Coven asked causing the dragon to glare at him.

"Don't lie, I know about your panic attacks."

Coven slumped into his chair.

Spyro reached for Coven's hand. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked Coven.

"...I...Didn't want to cause any more problems for you and the others..." Coven said looking away. "...No matter how hard I try, This place doesn't feel like home. Even without my memory, I feel uncomfortable all the time," Coven said trying to hold back some tears. "...I'm...Sorry..."

Spyro sighed. "I really think you should talk to Nestor about this," Spyro said getting up. "I'm going to meet with him and talk to him, if you feel like you can make it, come meet us at the temple later today." Spyro got up and set some gemstones to pay for the coffee on the table.

Coven thought about for a moment, watching Spyro leave.

 _"I'm...So...tired of..."_ He looked at his hands as he thought. _"I...Want to feel like I belong..."_

Finally, after a half-hour of sitting in silence. Coven got up before looking towards the direction Spyro left in.

_"No more self-hate or doubting...I'm breaking free of this prison I made."_


End file.
